


riotous times

by frausorge



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: Saturday afternoons were not quiet.





	riotous times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> For Missy. Title from the book itself.

Miss March did not join the menagerie game, but Friedrich noticed that she never closed the parlor door; rather she seemed to enjoy hearing all their voices. It did his heart good to find another friend to children, for some of Mrs. Kirke's boarders could not be called such. 

She did accompany them on their walk a few weeks later. Franz and Emil raced ahead, with Minnie and Kitty not far behind. Tina hung back to put her hand in Miss March's dingy glove, and the sight did something to Friedrich's heart that he wasn't sure he could call good.


End file.
